There is a typical gait recognition method which is to first obtain the profile of a person from all sequences of a video and obtain Gait Energy Images (GEI) of said person by calculation, then compare the similarity between different GEIs, and finally perform a match through a nearest neighbor classifier. However, the prior methods cannot achieve any practical precision when severe cross-view problems are encountered.
The deep learning theory has achieved very good effects in such fields as voice recognition, image target classification and detection, especially the deep convolutional neural network has a very strong ability of automatic learning and highly non-linear mapping, which makes it possible to design complicated high-precision classification models.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.